


Link Rant: Blue Link

by SingingVio



Series: Link Rants [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: still me screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingVio/pseuds/SingingVio
Summary: my Blue rant, get ready for more screaming.





	Link Rant: Blue Link

first, people often portray him as a bully. this is 100% inaccurate. Blue is kind, just as much as Red. just because he is one of the strongest Links and is the hotheaded side of Link does not mean he is a bully. he has anger issues, so what? I HAVE ANGER ISSUES AND I’M FINE. I don’t hurt people for the heck of it, and neither does Blue.

second, people think of Blue as uncaring. this is usually because of how he lashes out physically at the other Links, which is solely a way for him to cope with his anger, even though it’s not a good method but he probably came up with it on the spot so yeah, or because of the Temple of Darkness. in the temple, Red asked if the others were okay, and if Blue cared. first, Blue said they were fine, then he said he didn’t really care about them. this is because he trusts Green to take care of himself, and Vio is too smart for the enemy. he was trying to comfort Red, but failed miserably. other people, and Red, portrayed Blue’s answer as not caring whether Vio and Green were dead or alive. WRONG, HAHA.

finally, people think Blue is selfish. again, this is kind of because of the Temple scene. WE’VE ESTABLISHED THAT. he actually cares about the other Links, but like Vio, he doesn’t like showing his emotions. unlike Vio, instead of masking them entirely, he hides his good emotions with his anger. it’s effective, but not very good. after the duel between Green and Vio, then Blue was crying over Green’s dead body. if you count the temple, that was the SECOND TIME, too. when he was yelling at Vio before the duel, this was because he trusted Vio and was so shocked that he joined Shadow and Vaati that he couldn’t take it, and he… emotionally exploded… yeah.

a quote that describes the real Blue well is “I consider everyone… my friends… even those annoying jerks… they’re all my friends!” (the original quote was “I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friends! even those annoying jerks, Gray and Elfman, they’re all my friends!” from Natsu of Fairy Tail.)

even though Blue picks on some people and doesn’t seem to get along with Green and Vio, he still considers them his friends.

if you still think that kind, caring, selfless Blue as a mean, selfish bully after reading this, then you are a heartless bastard.


End file.
